Batman Career Day
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: The sequal to my fangirl's interview story. Aivilo kidnaps Batman and some friends for a day called career day at her school. crazyness is insued.


Another Fangirl Story

**Yah! I made a sequel. This features Batgirl and Robin! Thanks for the idea Crescentmidnight2334. Please review! Enjoy!**

Tim pulled out a gallon of milk, and started drinking it from the carten. It was about one o'clock in the morning. He couldn't go to sleep so he decided to to have a midnight snack.

_Alfred would have a fit if he saw me drinking out of the carton like this. _Tim thought to himself. Suddenly, a puff of purple smoke poofed in front of his face. Once it cleared away there was a girl who looked to be about thirteen, standing in the smokes place. Tim was so shocked that he spat out the milk in his mouth, drenching the girl.

"Who are you!" he girl simply snapped her fingers, and in a poof, the milk covering her was gone.

"Names Aivilo." she smiled.

"Ugh… where'd the milk go?" Tim questioned.

"I.D.K. Probably some random dimension." she shrugged.

**In Some Random Dimnsion…**

"La la la…" a little girl skips happily in a park when she is suddenly splattered by milk! "AHHHH!!! The sky is falling!"

**Back to the Story…**

"How'd you get here?" Tim questioned.

"Got bored at home so I snapped my fingers, and poof, here I am. More importantly, does Alfred know that you drink from the carton?" Aivilo questioned.

"He doesn't need to know! What do you want?" he questioned, putting the milk back in the fridge.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Bruce." She smiled. Tim eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you need?" Tim inquired.

"Career day is coming up and, come on, a crime fighter at school! That would be awesome!" exclaimed the girl.

"Wait! How do you know who he is?" Tim questioned, getting into a fighting pose.

"Chill. Don't get your feathers in a bunch Robin. Where I come from, you're a T.V show." she smiled.

"BRUCE!!!" yelled Tim. In a matter of seconds the billionaire was in the kitchen. "We got a visitor." Tim said, pointing at Aivilo. She simply waved at Bruce and smiled.

_Oh no, not her again. _Bruce thought to himself. "What do you want Aivilo?" he sighed.

"You two met?" Tim questioned.

"Yah for an interview." smiled the girl. "So Batman, tomorrow's career day and…" Aivilo started.

"No." Batman said shortly.

"Awww C'mon."

"Aivilo, I'm not going to your school to explain to kids what I do. Besides, you said that there, I'm a work of fiction." he explained.

"But my teacher gave me an F on my interview report that I did with you, and he doesn't believe me when I said that you really did come to my house. By the way, if you come to career day, can Tim, and Barbra come too?" she said in a mouthful.

"No." was Batman's short reply.

"Batman?" Aivilo questioned.

"Yes?"

"Sweet! Lets go!" Aivilo exclaimed.

"Wait! Aivilo I didn't mean…" but in a puff of smoke, Tim, and Bruce teleported with Aivilo. Bruce, Tim, Barbra, and Aivilo appeared in front of a an awful smell surrounded it.

"Where am I? What's going on? Why am I in costume, and what is that horrible smell?" questioned Barbra a.k.a Batgirl.

"You are in front of my school, you are here to help Batman and Robin with career day, you're in costume because that's your working uniform, and that awful smell is Hatfield packing. The place where pigs become… well hot dogs happens to be the building behind the school." Aivilo informed. Batman and Robin were in their costumes too.

"No way are we going through with this Batman!" exclaimed Robin.

"By the way I see it, you don't really have a choice. You're stuck here without me." smiled Aivilo. Robin picked her up by her overall straps.

"Listen poofer, you better get us outta here, or I'll…" In a puff of smoke she was gone, then reappeared behind him eating a pickle.

"What?" Barbra said confused.

"Cool name, Poofer. I'll remember that. Don't worry, I'll send ya back after career day okay." she shrugged.

"Fine." Batman sighed, knowing from previous experience that nobody could reason with her. The group of heroes followed Aivilo into the school, and inside a class room.

"Mr. Perkons, I brought Batman, can he do career day in here?" questioned Aivilo. The techer was sipping coffee, and reading a newspaper.

"Sure, just tell him to set up in the front of the class."he said sarcastically. Unfortunately (for Batman, Batgirl, and Robin that is.) Aivilo didn't understand sarcasm. She took thing _very _literal. Once all three crime fighters were in the front of the class and all of Aivlio's class mates were seated, Aivilo smiled,

"You're ready B-man. Can I call you that?"

"No." he answered.

"K then B-man." (Aivilo also let certain things go in one ear and put the other.) was still reading his paper, not caring what happened to the class.

"Hello Class. I'm Batman." Bruce stated.

"Aivilo, where'd you get this dude, a comic con?" questioned a boy with weird black hair and freckles.

"No! He's the real deal. Now shut up David!" Aivilo replied. Batman explained what he did for the city and the pro's and con's of being a super hero. Batgirl and Robin also explained what they had to do for training, and did some flips which made the class ooooh and aaah. Then Mr. Perkons looked up from his paper.

"Aivilo Sallad Nosnhoj!" he exclaimed.

"Yes." she smiled.

"Batman is made up. There is no way that this is actually him." he yelled.

"Well you see, I got him from another dimension and…" The teacher was tired of handling the peppy girl.

"Aivilo sometimes I wish you went to another dimension. Just…" before he could finish, Aivlo smiled,

"K then. Bye class!" and with that Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Aivilo were in the Batcave.

"I'm confused." Batgirl stated.

"Bye guys! I'm going to the Star Wars galaxy! Be back soon!" she said, and in a puff of smoke, she was gone.

"Good riddance." sighed Robin. Suddenly another puff came and Aivilo was back.

"By the way Bruce, I thought you should know that Tim drinks from the carten! Talk about back wash. Gross. See ya!" then she was gone.

"You know. I really hate that girl." muttered Robin.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!!!" exclaimed Barbra.

THE END???

Dun dun dun………………………….

Justice League

~The End???~


End file.
